vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedrick
Pedrick is a character in the Outbreak Series of Vigilance Chronicles. He is a young Plateosaurus ''civilian of Terra District. He is a minor antagonist, serving as a high school bully to Vigilance when he was young. Pedrick is also known to be the first victim of the district to be infected, hence playing a part for the catalyst of the Undead outbreak. Overview Appearance Pedrick is a heavily-built and large ''Plateosaurus, quite big for his age, such that he is forced to walk on all fours to support his massive weight. He has long claws for his hind feet, which provides him attack and defense. Personality Pedrick has a brash, boastful, boorish, rebellious and immature attitude filled with mischief, in which causes him to get into trouble a lot of times. Most of his classmates and teachers are annoyed and intolerable of his behaviour. He is a very aggressive individual, shown to have a cruel disregard over individuals who are inferior to him, using insults, demands, or pranks to inflict humiliation, hence taunting and taking pleasure of their "pitiful moments". Some consider him to be stupid and crazy, based on not only his slow-wittiness and irrationality but his selfishness, lack of apathy, defiant nature and unwillingness to learn and study too. Weapons and Abilities With a large physique, Pedrick makes up for his brute strength to intimidate and engage with others weaker than him. His bulk can run down small or light individuals, and his amount of force exerted via his strength can choke the life out of a victim with his hands. Even his sharp claws can inflict puncture marks on the said victim's neck such that the outcome has left red marks exposed, that may sometimes bleed and require extra treatment. Biography Early Life Nothing is known much about Pedrick other than being a young citizen of Terra District and a first-year student in the Angel Lancelot School, the high school which the young Victor Edwards attended. He is also friends with a young Osborne Renyant Pre-Outbreak In Angel Lancelot School, Pedrick was known to be a notorious student and gets frequently into trouble for bullying, being late for classes, fighting and hurling vulgarities, resulting in getting detention. The young Victor happened to be one of the victims of Pedrick's torment, with Osborne supporting him. Incident at the Chemistry Lab One day in one of the school laboratories where a Chemistry lesson was conducted, Victor discovers Osborne's plans of conducting illegal experiments of reanimation for his parents' work. Pedrick oversees Victor attempting to stop Osborne while he was persuaded by the mad scientist to join forces with him and aid him with his tests. Osborne was visibly unhappy and berates the young raptor for rejecting his offer and works. Osborne lift up a threatening finger at Victor and the response from the raptor was a simple slap on the pointing arm. Seeing his 'friend' under threat, Pedrick got agitated and confronted Victor, demanding the raptor student to apologise to Osborne and let him carry on with his "fun time". Victor, who was very afraid of him, pushed Pedrick away. This provoked Pedrick to retaliate by strangling Victor with his clawed hands. Some students and the teacher attempted to stop the fight, fearing that the two may break the equipment of the lab. Their worst fears were realised when Pedrick hurls Victor over a desk with their own chemicals. As Pedrick begins to choke Victor to out of breath, Victor tried to grab whatever he could to hit at his bully's face. Incidentally, Victor gotten hold of a flask containing one of the chemicals Osborne had secretly tested. He smashed the flask on Pedrick, slightly disfiguring him and lacerating his arms restraining Victor with the chemical. Victor barely escapes from obtaining the chemical as he pushed Pedrick aside to avoid contact with the infection. Everyone in the lab watched helplessly as Pedrick screamed uncontrollably in pain from the contact of the chemical. Death and Reanimation Pedrick was taken to the nearby hospital to have his wounds treated, where the doctors consider the injuries to be non-severe and take the matter lightly. During the operation, he eventually succumbed to the effects of the mutation and dies. A few minutes later, he reanimated as a zombie and attacks a doctor too close to him, who was attempting to revive him, taking a chunk from him as he bled to death. The Undead Pedrick attempted to attack the others but was instantly shot by the security guards of the hospital. Legacy As Pedrick was notable to be the first Terra District citizen to be infected, he becomes the source of the beginning of the Undead outbreak. Before the epidemic, none of the Saurotopians were aware of the fact that dead ones turn into infected beings unless their brains are damaged. The doctor who was killed by the zombified Pedrick immediately turned and spread the infection to others in the hospital before outside. Pedrick's parents were confirmed to be under the list of casualties in the hospital as they were present to visit their son. Victor who was a little traumatised by the incident back in school was briefed about the events that happened during his fight with Pedrick. Due to his stature and condition, and the point said that the accident against Pedrick was self-defence, he was let off from being detained in school. Osborne has disappeared to avoid getting into trouble. It was not long when the years of the outbreak pass by and Osborne becomes the feared mad scientist in the future and makes his presence to Victor (who would then become his nemesis Vigilance) once more. Killed Victims * 1 unnamed Staurikosaurus ''doctor * Pedrick's Father (''Indirectly Caused) * Pedrick's Mother (Indirectly Caused) Relationships * Osborne Renyant: Being close with the future evil scientist as his school sidekick, Pedrick is fiercely loyal to him, coming up to his defense whenever his friend is threatened. In truth, Osborne sees Pedrick as an instrument rather than a friend, cunningly manipulating him to help him fight off the young Vigilance in order for him to carry on with his plans, ultimately resulting in the bully's demise. * Victor Edwards / Vigilance: According to Vigilance's past experience, Pedrick is a bully that dominates over him when he was a young student, picking on him most of the time spent in his first year of high school. Pedrick feels superior over Victor whenever he insults, harass and play pranks on the raptor. He had the last laugh when Victor stood up to Osborne and the ensuing fight between each other caused him to be infected and killed. Trivia * Early concept for Pedrick, back in 2011 when Vigilance Chronicles started, has the name of the junior synonym of Plateosaurus, Pachysauriscus. The old concept depicts him to be a "20m long sea monster", originated from the Turok sea monster, with "traits from both Plateosaurus and Plesiosaurus". Its appearance shows having "paddles on its elbows with its hands held up and has a long tail". He was intended to appear at the later episodes and be a boss in the SPORE game version, but was never made to that cut after the game series ended at the third episode Quandary (SPORE edition of Quaking). The character is then reintroduced as Pedrick, whose character is a valid species, in the reboot version. ** Pedrick's blue colours are almost similar to that of the Pachysauriscus creation. * Pedrick's permanent quadrupedal stance is a nod to the earlier interpretations of his ''Plateosaurus ''species since the sauropodomorph's discovery on Earth in 1837. * Pedrick is the first Saurotopian of Terra District to be infected.